Devices such as mobile phones, computers, laptops, tablets, personal digital assistants, etc., have become ubiquitous, particularly in the workplace. Such devices may be used to receive, transmit, store, and generate confidential information. Furthermore, such devices are highly portable and may be carried into and out of secure facilities or may be used to gain access to those facilities. An unauthorized person interested in accessing confidential information or in gaining access to secure facilities may do so by replacing an authentic device with a cloned counterfeit device or by inserting additional electronic equipment into the device.
Current authentication procedures focus primarily in validating a user of a device. Authentication of a device is typically limited to visual authentication. For example, verification of serial number, make, and/or model of the device. However, as discussed above, this authentication may not be sufficiently strong for certain applications.